Saving Bella
by xoSmiley4Lifexo
Summary: Edward is in love with Bella and he would do anything to protect her. But what happens when Edward is away hunting and Bella gets kidnapped? Find out! R&R PLEASE THIS IS ONE OF MY LAST STORIES FOR THIS YEAR!


Saving Bella

By: xoSmiley4Lifexo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. gosh. happy now??**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to my bff Sonja. Sonja, let me tell you, is one tough cookie! She pitches 55 miles per hour and is not afraid to dive in for the ball to save a goal. Sonja is amazing and I wish her the best of luck in whatever she does!! I love you, Sonny!!! :DD**

...................................xOsMiLeY4LiFeXo..................................

**ChApTeR 1: I lOvE yOu**

I sat beside Bella in biology class, loving the close proximity between us. The electricity hummed, just like it always did when Bella and I were close like this. Now, I welcomed the humming. I wasn't afraid of hurting Bella anymore. I wanted to feel the new urges that were taking over me.

I reached over, being careful that no one noticed, and took Bella's hand in my own. She looked at me and smiled at my touch. I loved the fact that I could make her smile, when I could be making her scream.

I would never make her scream.

Her hand was so warm; so fragile. While my hand was so cold and hard. Did she find my skin as appealing as I found hers?

By the look in her wide, bottomless brown eyes, I knew that she did.

When the bell rang, we rose from our table, our hands still connected. I didn't want to let her go. Not now, not ever.

This was the worst part of the day for me. I had to drop her off at gym, where surely she would get hurt in some way.

I hated thinking about that, even though I knew it was true.

I took her in my arms, loving the warmth that her body gave me. I pushed my nose in her hair, inhaling the scent that used to send me over the edge. Now, it was hardly a bother. It was just the sweetest smelling perfume in the world.

She buried her head in my chest, inhaling my scent, too. She sighed and looked up at me and smiled. I had to smile back.

"I love you." She said, her eyes telling me the same thing.

I stroked her cheek with my fingertips and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I love you more." I told her truthfully. No one could love her more than I did. That was impossible.

"Bella," I heard a male voice say, "come on, we're going to be late."

Bella sighed and slumped in my arms at the sound of Mike's voice. She didn't want to leave.

And I didn't want to let her go.

"I'll see you later." She said quietly.

I knew my eyes said it all. I wanted her to stay. I couldn't let her go right now.

But I had to.

"Yeah." I said sadly, kissing her cheek lightly and letting her go. As soon as she was out of my arms, I wanted to push her back into them. I was incomplete without her.

She smiled and walked away, looking back once. I didn't leave until she was safely in the girl's locker room.

This was going to be a long hour.

I walked to spanish, already lonely without her presence. I loved Bella with all my heart. I couldn't last a single day without her.

I sat down, ready to do what I usually did. I watched Bella in gym through other student's minds. I was anxious to know what Bella was doing right now.

There she was, the center picture in Mike's mind. I hated using his head, but his was the clearest and the loudest. It was easier to see Bella through his thoughts.

They were playing dodgeball. This had "danger" written all over it.

Bella was trying to hide in the corner, trying not to get hit by the big, rubber dodgeball.

She was scared. I would give anything to get that look off her beautiful face.

Mike got hit then, and he fell to the floor.

_Ow. Man, that hurt! Dang. That only leaves Bella out there..._

Bella was the only person on that team who hadn't gotten hit yet.

It was hard to stay in my seat.

Eric held the ball between his hands, aiming, and getting ready to hurl the ball toward my Bella.

_I don't want to do it. I shouldn't do it. But, it's just a game, right? My team's counting on me. I know Bella, she won't be that mad. She'll understand right? I'm not so sure about Cullen, though._

These thoughts were going on through Eric's head as he threw the ball hard at Bella.

I didn't know if he meant to hit her in the head, but it still happened either way. Everything happened so fast. The ball in the air, Bella trying to get away...

Bella getting hit...

I watched through Mike's eyes as Bella fell to the floor and held her head in pain. I couldn't stand it. I had to get to her. Now.

"Mrs. Goff?" I asked as politely as I could. I could barely keep the hiss out of my voice.

"Yes?" She asked.

"May I go to the nurse, please? I'm not feeling very well." I lied.

"Of course. Do you need a pass?" She asked concerned. I knew she couldn't help it, but she was getting on my nerves.

"No, it's fine." I assured her as I walked quickly out of the room. I felt Emmett's glare stabbing at my back.

I sprinted to the gym a vampire speed, knowing that even if anyone was in the halls, they wouldn't have a hope in seeing me.

I finally got there to find that Bella was still on the floor with Mike, Eric, and coach Clapp kneeling down beside her.

I ran at normal human pace to comfort the love of my life. I couldn't stand to see her hurt.

"What happened?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Edward..." Bella mumbled. I kneeled down beside her and took her into my arms. She rested her throbbing head on my chest and closed her eyes. I stroked her hair and looked down at her pained face.

"Shh," I murmured, kissing the top of her head.

I looked up at Eric.

"What happened to her?" I asked through my teeth. I wanted to hear him admit it.

"I... I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to, I swear. I just needed to get her out and we would win. I didn't mean to hit her so hard..." Eric stammered. I knew what he meant. I had already watched it.

I picked Bella up and held her securely to my chest.

"I think I should take her home." I said, starting out of the gym.

Coach Clapp nodded.

"Good idea." The coach responded, turning to the other students and telling them to start another game.

I took Bella out to my car, I would have Alice drop her truck off later, and set her in the passengers seat of my silver Volvo.

I started the engine and made my way out of the parking lot, and toward Bella's house. I couldn't help but glance over at Bella every once in a while. She was so beautiful. It would be a sin to not look at her.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, not wanting a loud noise to make the pain worse. I would give her Tylenol when we got to her house.

She gently shook her head and a quiet whimper escaped her lips.

It broke my dead heart to hear her in such pain. I had to make her better.

I would find a way, if it was the last thing I did.

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Did you like it?? This isn't over, I promise, but this is one of the last stories I will be writing before my school takes my laptop away. :( I only have tomorrow!! I will try to get more stories up here before I go, I promise. I'm writing like, 4 stories at once. I am also working on a goodbye fic for this year. But don't worry! I'll be back when school starts again!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! R&R PLEASE!**

**thanks guys! you rock!! :)**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


End file.
